1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for the transport of bulk material, and more particularly, to such containers which are sold in kit or unassembled form for erection by the user at the site of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of bulk containers having provisions for pallets therein. In at least one case, U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,036, a storage and shipping container including a provision for a pallet has been disclosed that is collapsible. A large portion of this container, however, is constructed of kraft paper alone thereby severely limiting the structural stability and load strength of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,166 describes a pallet container that has a knock-down feature for easy storage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,196, No. 3,502,237, No. 3,666,165 and No. 3,730,417 show other pallet containers and are cited to show further the state of the art in this area.